


A Year of Visitations

by gottawriteanegoortwo



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Go Visit Yancy, Other, Reader is not the Heist character, mentions of abandonment issues, one chapter discusses bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo
Summary: In celebration of the one year anniversary of 'A Heist With Markiplier', I have re-read and compiled all the Visitation pieces that I have written over on Tumblr (gottawriteanegoortwo there as well!) to make a full story. All currently completed parts will be uploaded throughout the day.What starts as simply volunteering for a pen-pal project in the local prison slowly turns into one of the best things in your life, as well as in Yancy's life.
Relationships: Yancy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. November

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. You had wanted to do some volunteering in the prison at the end of October, but there was a temporary prison shutdown after a prisoner escaped. Not knowing what sort of prisoner it was, you thought it best to keep out of the way until the next official visitation day. At least, you hoped, things would have calmed down by then.

-

By the time November’s visitation day came around, you had received an email to check if you were still available and to confirm your interest. From what you read online, the prison system appeared to be back to normal, and that was enough to boost your confidence. Others appeared to be in the same boat. As you arrived and signed in, you were ushered into a room to the side where a small group attempted to make small talk. The main thing you had in common was wanting to help a prisoner feel a little bit of a connection to the outside world. It would establish a pen-pal system, but the Warden thought it would be a clever idea to have the volunteers meet their prisoner first to make sure both sides were okay with writing back and forth. After a brief introduction by the Warden and one of the guards, every volunteer was taken aside one by one to get a summary of the prisoner they would be meeting before they were led out of the room. You weren’t surprised that you were the last one, but you were surprised when the Warden opted to sit down rather than take you out.

“I hope this doesn’t seem too suspicious or anythin’,” he started in a calm, low voice as he interlocked his fingers. “Our team decided you’d be th’ perfect match for an inmate who’s been in here for a few years now. His name’s Yancy, an’ he’s in here for murder. Now, don’t gimme that look. I know you’re one of th’ youngest volunteers we got, an’ Yancy is one of th’ younger prisoners. He, uh, has been here for most of his adult life, see. He’s happy ta let himself rot in here instead of looking at the rehabilitation programmes we got going. I was hopin’ you’d be able to, y’know, give him a reason to want to get out there again. Talk ‘bout your interests, let him see how the world has changed since he first got here. It oughta do him a little bitta good, I think. But… He’s a mixed bag.” Just as you were starting to feel comfortable with the idea, the Warden’s final words had you slump in your seat as you cautiously asked for clarification.

“He’s a good kid, but he can be a bit… Temperamental sometimes. We think he’s got some anger problems that he’s not too keen ta work on. If he gets a bit cagey, don’t take it personally, okay? He ain’t the sorta fella ta start throwing a tantrum an’ fight, don’t worry! If he was, then I’d never have allowed this. Once you get ta know ‘im, I know y’d see th’ potential for good in him!” It didn’t quell the worry entirely, but it was enough to make you feel less like you were in danger. As though sensing this, the Warden offered to bring you there himself to ease the initial transition.

-

Once the Warden gave introductions, you were left at the table by yourself with Yancy. The prisoner was closed off, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. 

“Look, if youse don’t wanna stay, that’s fine. Th’ Warden always makes me sign up for these things whenever he gets to startin’ the next ‘batch’ of volunteers. They don’t stick ‘round.” You leaned forward in your seat, intrigued as to why he was quick to dismiss you. “I’m just sayin’, youse don’t seem like th’ sort to hang ‘round… What?” You interrupted to know what gave that impression.

“Uh, y’know. Youse look all meek an’ shit. If I was to jump up an’ slam th’ table I’d bet youse would shit youself.” You noticed the more he spoke while receiving no reaction from you, the less certain he seemed of this stance. When you asked if he’d rather you leave so he didn’t have to take part, he seemed taken aback. “W-what? I… No. Youse don’t need to do that. That ain’t fair.” So then why, you argued, would he want you to leave if he _didn’t_ want you to leave? It seemed a little silly when you thought about it, especially when this wasn’t something to prove how intimidating Yancy was. You wanted to get to know him as a person, and maybe become friends. 

“Friends?” You nodded in confirmation. Yancy chuckled lightly as he pulled himself up to prop an elbow on the table. “Y’know… Youse is the second person lately who’s been okay with that idea of wantin’ to be my friend. Youse ain’t gonna bail on me anytime soon, is you?” You shook your head, and that was enough to prompt him to genuinely consider the situation he was in.

“... Alright. Then I guess we better start before youse’s time is up.”

-

The first visitation session was certainly an interesting one, but it went very well despite your worries. Once Yancy had the reassurance that you weren’t going to ditch him (abandonment issues?), he opened up and revealed himself to be a rather warm-hearted, if a little cocky, young man. Yancy did seem to appreciate the fact that you were here to be a friend. Aside from visits from reporters or psychologists, no one else visited, not even his family. It was a rather sad situation that only emphasised why the Warden was so concerned about him. You handed him the information sheet you had to fill out when you arrived so he’d have your address, along with a book of stamps. He tried to protest and give them back, but you refused. You’d be a rather crummy pen-pal if you couldn’t give a helping hand to start out, right? Since you lived locally, you guessed letters could be sent pretty frequently, and Yancy seemed to be excited by that. If you both timed it right, you’d likely have five letters sent each by the time next visitation came along.

Who knows? Maybe you’d get along swimmingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AO3 exclusive, since the one I wrote around November 2019 was an exclusive stand-alone.


	2. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last visitation of 2019, and your first proper visit after your successful batch of letters. To celebrate the end of the decade and the beginning of a new friendship, you've brought along some presents. Let's hope he likes them.

It was the only time you’d see him before the holidays. No one in the Happy Trails Penitentiary would be allowed out for a day over the winter season, or even for New Year’s. When the end of the year was associated with spending time with those you care about, you don’t want to imagine how lonely it would be for Yancy.

Not that you _really_ needed to worry. He had a family of his own in here, while you were the only one he knew about outside prison; so maybe it was a projection of how you would feel if you were the one locked up instead. Regardless, you arrived to the prison with a medium-sized gift bag. Oddly enough, there was a queue. Did you miss it last time because of the volunteer introductions? You held the bag close to you to keep it safe as you decided to walk past them.

“Hold on there, young'un!” The booming voice of Warden Murder-Slaughter (a name you discovered after your last visit) snapped you out of your thoughts. You spun around in time for him to reach over and put a hand on your shoulder. You flinched as you felt something strain under that iron grip, but you kept it to yourself as he began to walk you to the end of the queue. “Y'all are gonna need to put that there bag through security! We might be a loving centre who let our inmates receive presents, but we don’t want someone getting access to something they aren’t s'posed to have, even if they're valued volunteers. I'm sure you understand, right?”

You nodded. Right answer. The Warden smirked as he plucked the bag out of your hand. “So let’s take th' contents out and put 'em through the scanner. If these are all permitted by the prison, then you’ll be through in no time. I know y'all ain't the sorta kind to be a troublemaker, but rules are rules.” The bag was passed to a guard, who began taking the contents out one at a time and putting them through the x-ray machine. You were thankful nothing was unwrapped or damaged in the process, and you were able to go through to the visitation room with no qualms.

-

The moment you stepped into the room, you heard a loud shout of your name. You only had a moment to turn before Yancy charged over and pulled you into a tight hug. What a change a month and a handful of letters can do!

“I didn’t think youse was comin’. Which is stupid ‘cause youse wrote to say youse would be here but I still got sorta worried y'know?” He was rambling at this point, but it mattered as little as the sound of guard yelling at Yancy to get back to his table. The greaser (you learned that after his first letter) had a mischievous smile as he brought you to the table and sat on his side. You took your normal seat and put the bag at your feet.

The two of you started as you always did in the letters. How were things? Were you keeping well? How did that big thing you were working on go? Were there any prison events? This was your time to chat and catch up without worrying about any sort of page limit or spelling mistake, something that Yancy seemed to appreciate.

“A new class started last week. It’s one to be able to sit a test in literacy problem-solving something-or-others.” He nodded when you suggested 'reading comprehensions’. “I wasn’t gonna put my name down, but then I thought that if I was good at that then I’d be able to write better letters. I know reading an’ writin’ ain’t my strong point." 

A simple task, but it meant a lot to you, and you made it known. He gave a bashful chuckle as you leaned down to lift the bag.

"Hm? What’s that?”

You explained that it was why you were a little late. Since you wouldn’t see him until after the new year, you wanted to give him something to celebrate the end of the decade. It was passed over, much to his confusion. His expression was filled with curiosity as he peered in. There was almost an air of hesitance, but you encouraged him to open them now. Feeling bolstered by this, he lifted the smallest item out of the bag.

“Y’know, I feel bad ‘cause I got nothing for youse. We never really did much gift-giving, so I never thought to -” You were swift to interrupt him and urge him to actually open the presents. He let out a laugh when the small packet revealed a few chocolate bars. He had mentioned them in one of the letters, and it meant a lot that you remembered. One was immediately torn open so he could share it with you. The rest, apparently, would be kept for ‘special occasions’. You assumed chocolate was likely not something they got as often as you would. 

The second package revealed a notepad and a set of sturdy pens. You made a smart-ass comment about how Yancy would be able to do all your homework and write lovely letters with the prettiest stationary in the prison, complete with little designs in the bottom corner of the page. Getting hit in the face with a rolled up ball of wrapping paper was the only response you got from Yancy.

Finally, the third package - the one that had taken up the most space in the bag. You were quick to warn Yancy that it was a guess, and to let you know if it was wrong so you could change it. All it did was make the prisoner suspicious as he unwrapped it. He was greeted with the sight of white material, with a hint of black under it. His expression scrunched up as Yancy lifted it up and shook it out.

It was a sweater. It was made out of a thick, cosy white material, with horizontal black stripes along the sleeves. You explained that you didn’t know the colour code of prison clothes, so you decided to play it safe and hope that it wasn’t taken off him later. Before he could open his mouth, you quickly added about how it was getting cold, and you didn’t want him getting sick while outside, since he refused to wear the striped prison shirt over his t-shirt. Slowly, pieces began clicking into place as his focus went from you to the sweater. He unrolled his right t-shirt sleeve to put his box of cigarettes on the table so he could put on the gift.

“It ain’t something I woulda picked for myself, but it’s like wearing a blanket.” Even if it was a little too big, the extra layer of warmth was greatly appreciated. “Thanks… I love it. C’mere, youse gotta feel how cozy this is!” He jumped to his feet, walking around the table and offering an arm to let you feel the sleeve’s material. It only served to be a trap as he pulled you onto you feet and into his arms again. This time, there were no shouts from the guards as he rocked you slightly in a meaningful hug.

"Thank you... Can't remember th' last time someone got me so many special things..."


	3. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prisoner is looking forward to seeing you. We take a quick glimpse of his POV while he waits for you to arrive.

The greaser had taken a seat at the back of the visitation room. It was becoming a little habit he didn’t mean to start, but this time he had taken a letter pad and pencil with him. At the very least, he could maybe try thinking ahead for that talk his class had to do, or maybe simply write things down. School was never something Yancy liked, but having a good goal to work toward was a good bonus. He might even have a chance to think of topics to talk about in case you arrived!

You know… Not that he’s assuming you’re coming. He’s just… Hopeful. That’s all. Surely you'll come more than once, right?

...

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this one so short?
> 
> I was at a convention that weekend in January and I kinda forgot to get something ready. There are one or two where I wasn't ready and whipped something up at the last minute, so don't be surprised when it happens again!


	4. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the letters back and forth, something has become clear - you're in love.
> 
> It wasn't your intention to say anything but... Words slip out sometimes.

_“I love you.”_

Three words.

They’re supposed to make the world stop spinning, and allow all the pieces to fall into place as a new joy set in. Both hearts would beat as one, if only for a brief moment.

But when you blurted it, it was more akin to a record scratch. Yancy had an expression that was almost like fear. He pulled his hands back and kept them close to his chest as he leaned back. No, this wasn’t right. Yancy was always alone. No one ever stayed. Every time he got attached to someone, he was left in the dust. And now look what happened.

He had let himself fall for the illusion that this would be different.

The prisoner jumped at a gentle touch to his arm. His eyes lifted to examine your face. It was impossible to hide the hurt and worry. Maybe it would hurt his heart less if he had accidentally punched you in reflex.

“No, d-don’t look at me like that… I ain’t, y’know…” Words were hard to form in his scattered mind, but you gave a look that promised you'd wait until he could figure out how he wanted to respond. That hurt. A hand reached up to rub the back of his neck as he tried to figure out how to explain it. “I’m cursed, see. Anyone who ever says that disappears from my life. It’s always been that way, an’ this is th’ first time I don’t wanna lose no one.” You began to respond, but Yancy shook his head.

“This is all my fault. I didn’t mean ta let youse get close ta me like this. It was just s'posed to be pen pal stuff. Two friends hangin' out or somethin'. I didn’t mean for this. But I don’t want youse to go neither. I don’t wanna be alone. I don’t wanna live with th’ feelin’ that I should’ve done somethin’. But if I say it back, youse is gonna _disappear.”_

You were on your feet before you could think, pulling Yancy into a tight hug that he initially tried to squirm out of. Both of you knew the fight was only for show as he was quick to slump into it.

“I love you.”

“But do youse really love me? Or is youse just sayin’ that?”

He leaned his head back to try and gauge your expression. When you made no attempt to reply, he continued:

“I’m a nothin’. I’m a nobody. I ain’t worth shit, an’ I’m gonna spend all my days in prison. An’ you… Youse is a somebody. Th’ whole world is youse’s oyster. There ain’t nothin’ youse can’t do. An’ someone as wonderful as you don’t need a scumbag like me.”

No answer was given. It wasn't needed. Not when you were quick to place a soft kiss on Yancy’s lips. Not when, despite all the walls Yancy was trying to build, he kissed back. He wanted this. He wanted you, but was certain he didn't deserve a chance like this.

“But what if I want you?” You voice was barely a whisper. “What if I want you to be my everything, and I want to be why you want to think about life beyond prison?” You never would have said this any other time. Your voice was so sincere, and Yancy had to swallow a lump in his throat before he could dare respond.

“Why? Why me?”

One of your hands gambled moving from its firm hold on Yancy to keep him close. When he didn’t move, it was lifted to wipe away a tear he didn’t even realise had broken free from its own prison and slipped down his cheek.

“Why not you? If I promise not to disappear forever, will you give me a chance?” There was a hesitation, but you were rewarded with a nod from Yancy. “If I can't make a visitation, I'll write and tell you. But I promise to be at as many as I can. You won’t lose me, okay?” Yancy’s gaze briefly dropped, and it was clear he nearly chose to back away. Instead, he nervously locked eyes with them again.

“I love youse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally, I try to refrain from letting the reader speak directly to allow people to interpret as needed. I'm not sure if that's the right way to do this (never quite got the necessary tutorial on how to write in second person xD). But this was initially written as a generic, not-the-reader fic, where Yancy was speaking to an unknown person, and having words this time makes sense. 
> 
> (And yes, the staff were delighted this happened and didn't interrupt. One guard even got ten bucks from a bet)


	5. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your confession has unlocked feelings in Yancy that he hadn't expected. He's in love! In fact, he misses you in a way that letters just can't cover. Visitation can't come fast enough so he can see you again!

Do you want to know the one secret Yancy will never tell you?

You loving him is the _best_ thing that’s ever happened to him.

It’s true! Sure, he adores the life he has in prison (especially compared to life before this), but everything meshed together into one big routine. If there weren’t classes he could attend, or a small variety in meals, he wouldn’t know what day it is. Then you came along with your letters, and the entire world finally made sense. He’s excited to be in love and experience the magic it brings.

The way you smile and look at him with adoration in your eyes. What is it you see in him that he can’t see in himself? You call him handsome: despite the tattoos others would deem “unsightly” or “unprofessional”; despite the faint scars that litter his body from years of scraps and fights. In brief moments during your visitation that allows you to reach out, your touch is always so gentle and unexpected. One time, you reached out to place the palm of your hand against his cheek. You didn’t expect to see his expression relax as he pressed against your hand. How long had it been since he had received such casual affection? He would normally brace himself - and apologise for 'fighter habits' - but this was a moment you would cherish.

But what you don’t know is that when the lights were turned off and the cells were locked for the night, Yancy sat on the edge of the bunk, one hand trying to recreate that gentle gesture you had extended to him. His eyes were closed as he pretended, if only for a moment, that you were there again.

Sometimes, during rec time, he’ll sit to the side, a familiar, cutesy refill pad on his lap as he tries to complete tasks for a class. This is nothing but a ploy. What might look like him attempting to focus on his work, it’s actually him daydreaming about seeing you again. What if you two could just spend some time outside? Would he dare overcome his own insecurities and take your hand in his? Would he brave the fear of rejection and kiss your cheek? 

What if he wasn’t in prison? What if he could be the man you truly deserved, one who loved you dearly and could provide you with anything you wanted? Until then, he would have to start bettering himself, starting now.

–

The day before this month’s visitation, he is hunched over that familiar notepad while cooped up in his cell for rec time. The page has notes, alright, but they’re ideas on what he could call you. Shithole Hank mentioned on the side that pet names are a sweet thing to use when talking to the love of your life. But Yancy didn’t want to use “my love” or “honey” or “dear”. He wanted to use something special. “Sunshine”? “Milkshake”? No, that was childish, and quickly scribbled out. It’s hard to think of ideas when everything around you is barren, and slowly hitting his head against the wall with a quiet ‘thunking’ rhythm doesn’t spark inspiration. However… You aren’t of the prison. You live out there, in the world outside that he has abandoned. He climbs onto the table to try and see what he could see from the small window.

As though perfectly timed, a small bird lands on the ledge. It has a royal blue plumage with a red chin and a forked tail. It hops along the ledge, stopping only when it notices the prisoner gazing at it. He’s ready for it to take off in fear, but it doesn’t. Instead, its body turns to face him, while its head tilts left and right. It’s examining him as much as he is trying to figure it out.

“Youse ain’t scared of me?” Yancy murmurs as though there is no glass between them. The bird adjusts its wing in response. Strange. “Heh… Youse remind me of someone real special. Is this some sorta sign, huh? Youse some sorta special something-or-other?” There’s a brief pause before he chuckles and shakes his head. “I gotta be desperate if I’m talkin’ to a bird. Wait…” His eyes shoot back to the bird as he speaks again. “If youse is ‘sposed ta remind me of them, then prove it. Right now.” As he prepares to watch it fly off…

It begins to sing.

“Oh shit, youse really are ‘sposed ta be them.” In his excitement, he nearly falls off the table in his dash to find someone who might know what the bird is.

—

When you see him tomorrow, you might see a slightly nervous expression as he tries something new: “My Swallow.”

What do you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the trend in Yearncy that appeared on Tumblr around this time, I took a different spin to that month's piece.


	6. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yancy got you a little gift this month. How sweet of him!

“Hey! Youse made it!” Yancy’s bright smile made your heart flutter as you hurried over to the table. Another prisoner had been kicked out of visitation earlier that day after starting a fight, so guards were on high-alert. A chance of a hug was out of the question.

“I got youse somethin’. I was workin’ extra cleanin’ shifts this month, see, an’ I was able to save up some cash. I hadta get new soap an’ shit, but I had ‘bout a dollar left in my commissary fund, so I…” His attention drifted to the seat beside him, where he lifted a bar of chocolate and placed it on the table in front of you.

“Look, I know it ain’t much considerin’ all youse got out there but -” You quickly cut him off, telling him that you appreciated the fact that he was thinking about you when he could have used that money for anything else. Thanking him, you accepted the bar of chocolate, only to open it up on the spot. When a suspicious guard came over to investigate, they were quickly dismissed with a bribe of a square of chocolate. Then, before anything else could happen, you broke the remainder of the bar into two equal parts and slid half back to him on the wrapper.

“W-wait, this wasn’t what I -” Once again, you interrupted him by explaining that you wanted to have it now. After all, what better way to enjoy a favoured treat than with your favourite company? It would make the experience so much sweeter.

And it did.

The squares were gradually broken apart and enjoyed as you two spent the remainder of the time chatting about what has been going on in your lives. You were able to help Yancy remember the name of a catchy song he had heard on the radio, and Yancy gave you a little piece of advice on how to deal with something troubling you. Unfortunately, the time ran out and you had to leave. You rose to your feet, gathering your things.

“Hey, wait a sec!” You turned around in confusion, only to notice Yancy gesturing to the table. “You forgot youse’s last piece.” With a smile, you shook your head and suggested that Yancy take it and enjoy it. 

You were soon escorted out. Once you were out of sight, another guard brought Yancy back to his cell. He flopped onto his bed, unwrapping the chocolate and popping it into his mouth once he was settled. Exactly like you said, the chocolate was sweeter with thoughts of you on his mind.


	7. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's May, and it's time to go check in on Yancy! Let's have a little chat!

  


“Heeyy, _there’s_ that handsome-and-or-beautiful face I was hopin’ to see! Didn’t think youse would make it. It’s real good to see youse, y’know that? So… how’s things? All goin’ good out there?”

“Huh… Really? That sounds like quite a pickle. Can’t say I knows much ‘bout what to do, but you wanna talk ‘bout it?”

“Ah, shit… I’m real sorry you’ve had all them stresses in youse’s life right now. I know things can be super shitty but look at youse! Makin’ it this far. Youse even hauled your ass out here to see little ol’ me!”

“Hey. Don’t gimme that look, an’ _don’t_ call me a baby again. My point is that despite all that, you _made_ youself go out an’ do somethin’. I’m proud of you for that. An’ did y’know? This is th’ seventh visitation since youse walked into my life with some stamps an' an address page. Funny to think how time's flown by. Never thought we'd be more than strangers an' look at us now - me sittin' across from the most perfect person ever. Funny how things work, eh?”

“Who, me? Well, y’know… Same shit, different day… That ain’t a good answer, eh? Lucky me, do I got a little tale for youse! It was Tiny’s birthday last week, see. But they don’t like no big fuss of a thing. Which is fine! Some folks don’t like parties. But we’s a family here, an’ we wasn’t gonna let it slide. Durin’ rec time, myself and some of the others didn’t go out. Instead, we gots workin’ on a little card that everyone in th’ gang signed. Once that was done, Bam-Bam put it under Tiny’s pillow for me. Sure, I got a slap th’ next day ‘cause Tiny knew it was my idea, but when youse finally find a family youse care ‘bout, even if theys ain’t related by blood, it’s worth it to catch a little smile. Y’know what I mean?”

“Ah! Youse is a sneaky one, gettin’ me to ramble on like that! But it sounds like youse got someone callin’ youse, so I’d best letcha deal with that. Come back soon, ‘kay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A format change for just this month! It was inspired by my own roleplay habits and [this adorable comic!](https://www.catscafecomics.com/post/184366669216/welcome-to-cats-cafe-grab-a-seat-and-relax-this)


	8. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yancy has been one step away from getting into big trouble all day. Something has put him in foul mood. If he’s going to open up to anyone and talk about what’s bothering him, it’s you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head's up. This piece talks about a case of bullying, with a dash of Father's Day on the side. I don't think it's anything too dangerous since it's being discussed, but be mindful just in case.

As usual on Visitation Day, you entered reception, followed the necessary procedures regarding giving contact details and going through security, and sat on a chair in the waiting room. You had your headphones in so you could listen to that song that’s been in your head lately as you zoned out. Suddenly, there was a firm tap on your shoulder. 

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten ya.” You sharply tugged your headphones out, bewildered as to why the Warden was standing in front of you. It had been a few months since he had checked in on the pen-pal volunteers. Once he knew you had recovered from your fright, he adjusted his jacket. “Now I know you’re here to see Yancy, but I was lookin’ for a favour. We’ve had someone alert th’ guards that Yancy’s in peculiar form, see. Somethin’s been eatin’ at th’ boy, but he ain't willin’ to talk to anyone about it. I was hopin’ you might be able to get him to open up so we can figure out if there’s a way we can help.” Concerned for Yancy, you agree. “Excellent! Just be careful - he’s in pretty foul humour today. We’ll be takin’ precautions so he don’t hurt anyone - which he won't! It's like what I told you the very first day you came on by. Don’t be alarmed when you see him. If you need any help for keepin’ him in line, you just let me know. He's been on a good streak lately an' I wanna be sure to keep him outta trouble.” He gives you a firm nod, before turning and walking off. It wasn’t long after that before you were called into the visitation room to take your usual seat.

-

In the many months you’ve been coming here, you had never once seen Yancy in handcuffs until today. He was grumbling under his breath and shot a glare at the guard who had escorted him to you. A vague recollection of that warning of Yancy being somewhat 'temperamental' crossed your mind. You had dismissed it at the time after the first visitation, but now you couldn’t help but wonder what he must be like on normal days.

“Oh, don’t gimme that look.” Yancy’s snap dropped you back in the present moment. Even with the handcuffs, his body language was so closed off compared to what it would be normally. It was like he wanted to see you, but didn’t want to be here. Your concern on why he was in handcuffs was met with a scoff. “Oh, yeah, sure. Like the Warden hasn’t told youse I’m a ‘brawl risk’ today an’ that I’m only allowed to see youse ‘cause I didn’t start nothing today.” You never considered yourself anything particularly wonderful when it came to gauging Yancy’s moods, but right now you couldn’t help but feel like you were a minor burden of some sort. If anything, you were almost seen as an enemy. You forced yourself to relax and uncross your arms so you could try and explain to Yancy that you are here because you missed him and you wanted to see how he was doing.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say.

“Oh, yeah, sure! So then youse can go snitch to th’ Warden ‘bout me so he finally has an excuse to throw me in Solitary for a week. I’m not an idiot. I know they’s got youse on their side to dig under my skin an’ really piss me off since youse was brought here as one of them volunteers. Don't think I forgot that. So why don’t youse do me a favour an’ fuck off?”

His words hit you harder than you expected, and you could feel a surge of emotion welling inside. You wanted to cry, you wanted to argue, you wanted to slap him hard. But instead, you rose to your feet and excused yourself for a moment. Yancy’s anger dropped to horror as he realised what he had said, but it was too late. The fear amplified when you returned a few moments later with a guard following you. Already, the familiar panic began to set in his stomach. You had reported him, and now he was going to be punished for that.

Instead, the guard pulled Yancy onto his feet as you announced you both were going outside.

-

The two of you sat on the bench in the smaller, enclosed rec yard. The guard stood to the side: far enough away to allow the courtesy of a private conversation, but close enough to intercept should Yancy try anything. Several long minutes ticked past as you sat in silence. Yancy was hunched over as he intently stared at the handcuffs like the metal would melt if he didn’t break eye contact. You couldn’t think of anything to lift the mood as you kept your eyes on a cloud passing overhead.

“Look… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean none of what I said.” Yancy’s mumbling finally brought an end to the awkwardness as he lifted his head to look at you. Guilt was clear as day on his face, you realised. “It’s… It’s been a shitty few days. I’ve had an asshole trying to get me to snap an’ blame me for something I didn’t do.” You placed a hand on his shoulder and encouraged him to speak, but only if he wanted to. At first, he said nothing, but a quick shake of his head followed this.

“Today would’ve been my pa’s birthday. It don’t happen too often, but it sometimes falls on Father’s Day. It’s pretty easy for me to block out the dates, but…” He gave such a heavy sigh that his shoulders slumped. “There’s this guy. We call him the Rat. Seen as one of them ‘model prisoners’ by the guards and the Warden, but he’s a piece of shit. When he gets bored, he decides he wants to start a brawl. But he never does it himself. He picks someone an’ whittles ‘em down until they snap. Then they gets in trouble, an’ the Rat gets the brownie points for warning the guards ‘bout it. So guess who is his newest target?” You winced in sympathy. Already, you could see where this was going. 

“In a place like this, people get to know why long-term prisoners are here. My crimes ain’t a secret. So last week, Rat comes up to me, an’ starts talkin’ bullshit ‘bout his kids at home. Now, I’ve been in here long enough. I know how he works. So I don’t engage none, like youse told me. I ignored him and let whatever he was saying go past. But ‘cause he wasn’t impressed that I didn’t take the bait, he upped th’ ante. Every time he passed me, he’d drop some fuckin’ comment. Somethin’ ‘bout Father’s Day, or braggin’ to his cronies ‘bout how great it must be to get a care package from a father that cares. I tried. I swear, I tried. But as th’ week went on, it started eatin’ away at me. The gang noticed and did try to help keep him away, an’ it worked - until today. Rat managed to pull me aside after breakfast an’ started this whole fuckin’ rant about how much of a piece of shit I am, an’ how he would’ve preferred my ol’ man killing me instead. Said how my pa might’ve gotten a medal of honour for it too or some shit like that.” Your hand squeezed his shoulder as he spoke. After all this time, the topic of his parents - particularly his father - was one that still provoked him. 

“Youse woulda been proud of me. I didn’t do nothing. I wanted to punch him in that smug face and break his damn jaw, but I didn’t. I did like youse said - I balled my hands into fists and counted to ten before going back to my cell. But by th’ time I got there, two guards were there an’ put these handcuffs on me.” His hands moved just enough to make the chain rattle. Then, he gave a hoarse chuckle. “So then I had th’ guards on my back all mornin’ like they was waiting for an excuse to pounce me an’ drag me off as well as Rat an’ his cronies tryin’ to poke at me. An’ then… Just before I was brought into see youse, Rat told me he saw youse talkin’ to the Warden. So then when youse started sayin’ all that stuff earlier… I thought youse was against me too.”

The final confession was enough for you to pull Yancy into a tight hug. You promised you weren’t trying to get Yancy in trouble, and the Warden only spoke to you to warn you that Yancy was in a bad mood. But above all, you were proud of Yancy for staying on higher ground and keeping his temper in check, even if others were trying to egg him on to start a fight. You knew it would likely be a bad idea, but you suggested telling the Warden. He might help diffuse tensions, or at the least, try and keep the pair separated. Yancy’s head dropped to rest on your shoulder with a sigh.

“Yeah, youse is right. I’ll see if I can talk to him when we go back… Can we stay here? Youse managed to get us out here an’ I ain’t ready to go back inside yet.” Not wanting to rush the quiet time either, you agreed with a kiss to his hair. Both of you relaxed into another silence, one that was more tranquil than before.


	9. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's summer, you got your hat on backwards, and it's time to visit Yancy.
> 
> Say cheese!

Warden Murder-Slaughter had arranged something quite special for Visitation Day this month. On account of protesting and begging from the prisoners, he arranged for visits to take place outside in a quiet section of the larger rec yard since the weather was so nice lately. However, only prisoners who had a clean sheet of record for the past month could avail of this. As Yancy explained in one of his letters to you, he had been working hard to keep out of trouble because he wanted to show you the 'better' rec yard. After how close he was to landing in trouble last month, it certainly was a welcome relief to know he was feeling like himself again after the mess with the 'Rat' was sorted out. Not only that, you received an email on Friday explaining the procedure for the outdoor visit on Sunday, which only proved Yancy did indeed stick to his word and kept out of trouble! There would be a small area cordoned off for prisoners and visitors to talk, but guards would be nearby. The usual rules would still apply. 

You quickly sent a reply asking if you could bring in your new camera. It wasn’t part of your phone.

To your delight, they said yes.

You didn’t consider yourself a photographer, but you recently came into possession of a polaroid camera that had a small mirror on the front of it. Your plan was simple: get a selfie with Yancy that you could keep with you no matter what. In fact, you wanted TWO selfies so he could keep one too! Being outside meant that you could find the _perfect_ backdrop together!

–

Once Sunday rolled by, you prepared your bag with the usual things, along with the camera and some spare film. You learned fast that having too much film was a wise decision. You were spoiled with the camera on your phone and the ability to delete and retake at will. Every photo on your camera had to be perfect. In a way, it was almost like a little challenge to get the positioning just right.

Before you could step outside, the two guards at the door checked your bag again. As it turned out, they had heard someone was taking a camera in and wanted a photo, something you agreed to with amusement. You left them to bicker over which of them got to keep the one print and went to find Yancy. He had claimed a spot under a tree, a small distance away from everyone else. It seemed like he had gotten himself comfortable waiting for you with his hands resting behind his head, only to doze off.

Naturally, you snapped a photo of this before sitting down beside him. You let the photo develop and tucked it away while he was unaware you were there. Better to not embarrass him with that. Putting your bag beside you and your camera on your lap, you nestled beside Yancy. Immediately, an arm was wrapped around your shoulder as he tugged you a little closer.

“Think we could get away with napping together instead?” He sounded tired, but you could see that familiar grin creeping onto his face. Both eyes slowly opened, and you couldn’t stop the smile at seeing that bright spark. “Ain’t like we’s able to go anywhere. But I managed to snag my fave spot in the whole yard. This tree’s where youse can catch a nap, or hide from the heat. I tried climbing it twice before, but I got in trouble the first time an’ twisted my ankle after I fell from a branch the second time. That one overhead, see? Nurse said it was a miracle I didn’t break nothing.” The two of you sat up as he began regaling the adventures of climbing the tree as part of a race with Sparkles McGee. There was excitement in his voice as his hands gestured to amplify the thrill of the competition and a recreation of the eventual fall.

“- Oh, yeah, sorry. I’m kinda ramblin’ now. I never thought I’d get to see youse outside the visiting room, y’know? I get so many ideas of things to talk ‘bout out here where I can see more. Like this tree, or the basketball court, or the weights, or… The thing on youse’s lap?” He glanced down as you lifted up the camera. It was easier to explain it as you handed it to him and showed him how it worked. With a little guidance, he was able to take a photo of you.

“So then youse gotta go get this developed right? There’s still a few photos to -” The camera began printing the photo, stunning Yancy into silence. Once it was ready, you swiftly yanked it out and placed the print on his knee, instructing him to wait. It didn’t stay there long, as Yancy instead plucked it into his hands for a closer look. As the first signs of colour began to appear, realisation hit. “Oh yeah! This is one of them cameras that prints straight away! One of them.. A, uh… -” _Polaroid?_ “Yeah! A polaroid! I didn’t think these were a thing no more. Weren’t these around in the eighties an’ shit?” Admittedly, you didn’t know the history of the polaroid, but you were able to explain that they’ve become popular again. In fact, they’re probably cheaper to own than they used to be because it’s likely easier to make the film. As you mentioned it, Yancy’s gaze dropped to the photo, beaming as he could make out your face appearing on it.

“Aw, youse has got such a perfect smile. Here.” He offered it to you. You placed a hand on his and insisted he could keep it. After all, that’s why you brought it in. To make memories both could keep this month! A simple action took him by surprise, but not as much as you explaining the purpose of the camera this month. Sure, you had to sidetrack to explain what a ‘selfie’ was, but he was quickly onboard with the plan. The first selfie went very well. You pointed out the little mirror and showed him how best to hold the camera so you could still press the shutter button. It was almost like a selfie masterclass.

“Wait. Wouldn’t it be easier to ask someone else to take it?”

You gave him a deadpan look and pointed out that defeated the entire purpose of a **self** ie. Besides, you were becoming an expert in polaroid selfies. You wrapped your free arm around his neck and pulled him close just in time for the camera to click. Resisting the urge to laugh at Yancy’s reaction to the flash, you instead carefully tugged the photo out once it was printed.

“And now we waits.” Yancy, who was rubbing life back into one eye, peered at it expectantly. Sure enough, it wasn’t long before both of you could see yourselves appear as the print developed, and it was enough to spark an idea. “Hey, can I try? My arm is a bit longer, so I should be able to get that perfect shot!” Delighted at his enthusiasm, you hand over the camera with no hesitation. His right arm slipped down to your waist to keep you close, while his attention was on his left arm and holding the camera just right. You were granted a moment to appreciate how handsome he looked while concentrating on a task. Chocolate eyes intently focused on the positioning of his hand and ensuring he was not going to drop it. His jaw was set and lips pursed with determination. It made you wonder if he was like this when problem-solving normally. You wouldn’t complain to see this side of him more often.

“And… There. I think we’re ready. Youse good?” You nod and move a little closer. Just as he pressed the button, you turned your head to place a kiss on his cheek. The flash went, and he threw you an accusatory look as the photo printed. “What was that for? Youse was s’posed to smile like last time! See?” The previous photo, now finished developing, was lifted as proof of what you were ‘meant’ to do. You simply shrugged and took the camera back, handing him the new print that now belonged to him. At first, Yancy grumbled, saying that it wasn’t fair that he’d end up with the blurry photo. But that argument fizzled out as he realised that not only did the photo not blur, it was actually a rather cute photo of a young couple in love. Perhaps it was cliché, but you didn’t imagine Yancy would complain too much. Judging by how his expression became a little bashful, you were right. Silence briefly fell as you both watched the photo come to life. You had to admit, he had a good knack for photography after all.

“Hey… I was meaning to say it in a letter to youse, but I asked the Warden ‘bout getting some sorta conjugal time. It’d only be for an afternoon or something every now and then but… Would youse be okay if I put youse down as the person I’d wanna spend that time with?” You felt your heart backflip in your chest. With Yancy in prison, this was the closest he could get to asking you out on a date. Of course you would accept this offer! “Yes! I, uh… I mean, That’s great. Dunno why I thought youse wouldn’t wanna do that. It ain’t like I’m looking for anything big or nothing! It’d be nice to spend some time with youse away from all this, so we’s can talk, or have something to eat together, or…”

 _Or nap together?_ A simple way to finish his sentence, you thought. His gaze lifted to you with a light chuckle. “Yeah. Or nap together. I mean, ‘specially since it feels right having you in my arms like this. Better than I coulda hoped.” Your solution to this was to sidle in closer and rest your head against his shoulder. It was the right decision, judging by how he immediately kept you close. 

You two spent some time idly chatting curled up like this, but it soon faded to silence. Not because you ran out of things to say, but because both of you had managed to doze off. One of the guards patrolling the visitor’s corner of the rec yard noticed this. Rather than waking you both up, they instead lifted the polaroid camera that had fallen onto the grass and snapped two photos of the lovebirds asleep under the tree. Both the camera and the photos were left for you to find when you would eventually wake up. But for now, you slept soundly in the comfort of the arms of the man you loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was completely inspired by my own polaroid camera that I use for special occasions. It's a great way to make memories with those you care about. I'd highly recommend it!
> 
> Also, who can say no to straight-up fluff?


	10. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a special visitation - Yancy’s birthday was this week! While you can’t throw him a party, you’re going to make the most of the day!

As you gathered your items in the prison reception storage after July’s visitation, the receptionist called you over.

“I don’t know if Yancy told you, but it’s his birthday next month.” Your eyes widened, and you shook your head. “No? Then I’m glad I said something! It’s on August 13th if you want to send in anything. But if you are sending anything bigger than a letter, give yourself a few extra days in case it needs to be checked.” You beamed at the receptionist, thanking her for sharing the important information.

A month to decide what to do for his birthday… surely that wouldn’t be too hard.

-

Without the ability to bring Yancy out for the day - and conjugal didn’t seem to be approved yet - you had to think outside the box. Being able to send in stuff was a great advantage, and it could serve as a red herring for the visitation day. It was so simple and cunning. You were a genius!

Taking the receptionist’s advice to heart, you posted the small parcel earlier than you normally would have. A note was added for the security staff to explain what was in it so their search would be reliable, and to hold it if it was ready to deliver too early. Maybe you didn’t need to do it, but you wanted to make sure it was perfect. 

The parcel itself wasn’t too extravagant. Two puzzle books built up its bulk: one of wordsearches, one of brain teasers. A few bars of chocolate of multiple brands were next. You weren’t sure what he would like beyond the 'old reliables', so a few new flavours were picked. Finally, a birthday card as well as a normal letter were written. You even found cheap birthday cake stickers and plastered the birthday envelope with them in lieu of attempting to post a cake.

But the true final part of the present was kept for visitation. It was a small photo frame. With a bit of research and some pleading with friends, you were able to get a Polaroid print of you and Yancy copied and blown up to a slightly larger size. You even found a frame for it that looked as “tough guy” as possible with a little motorbike in the bottom right corner. With it wrapped in plain brown paper, it was seemingly insignificant as you passed your items through the security check. A guard nearly opened it, but you panicked and nearly dropped your phone in your rush to show a photo of what was inside. A comment of ‘young love’ was made as you retrieved your belongings.

You kept the present just out of sight as you hurried to the table. There was just enough time to put it and your jacket on the chair before Yancy jumped up and pulled you into a tight hug.

“Thanks for the presents. Youse didn’t need to get me nothing for my birthday.” You pulled back just enough to simply quirk an eyebrow. No words were needed as he dramatically sighed and ruffled your hair. “Okay, yeah, fair. 'If not my birthday, when can I?’, right?” Your nod made him laugh, which only resulted in a guard yelling at the pair of you to sit down.

You had to play your cards right. Your cunning plan had to be perfect! The jacket was a cover for the present and was casually pushed to the side of the table as you asked how the birthday boy celebrated his big day.

“Hah, youse say that like I’m some kid having a party.” He shook his head and slouched forward resting his chin on his hand. You couldn’t ignore the amusement on his face. “Almost had my hand bitten off by Bam-Bam when he seen I snuck the chocolate with peanut butter out to the rec yard. And then that night, we all had some of Shithole Hank’s 'fancy’ hooch wine. He don’t make it often since it’s hard to smuggle fruit out of the chow hall, but he’s some sorta sneaky master like that.” Before long, you were swept up in his entertaining retelling of “drunk dictionary”. Apparently, it’s quite fun to make up words using leftover letters on a completed wordsearch and try to justify what the word meant. Yancy struggled to speak through laughs as he tried to explain that “WADOAB” (pronounced “wah-do-aaab”, apparently) was the art of distracting someone when they try to pour a drink. While you had zero context for why it was so funny, you couldn’t stop snickering at how Yancy couldn’t keep it together. Who knew a simple puzzle book could provide so much entertainment?

“Don’t think I’ve gotten a present from someone not in the prison in a long time… Thanks. Really. I’m gonna cherish them books ‘til they’re all ragged and tattered.”

Aha! This was your chance!

You shook your head. You had a better idea, something that wouldn’t fall into disrepair too fast. As he started to ask, you lifted your jacket, pulled out the ace, and slid the present over to him. A silence fell at the table as Yancy registered what was going on.

“Why is youse…?” He lifted the light present, only to feel something on the back and flipped it over. There, in bright colours, was another birthday cake sticker, and the pieces fell into place. “Hey, you didn’t need to get me something -” You interrupted with a wave of your hand, egging him on to open it. There was a huff of protest, but he did so…

And immediately became emotional. 

“W-wait, youse…” He pawed the clear panel. “It’s us. Youse… Youse did this for me?” You nodded, hopeful it wouldn’t get taken from him. “It’s perfect. I love them little photos I got in my cell, but getting to see that pretty smile of youse’s like this… I can’t think of nothing better.”

You stretch across the table and place a hand over his, allowing your thumb to brush against his skin. You still had the whole visitation to get through. You could allow him this moment.


	11. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You made it all the way to Happy Trails, and you can't see Yancy! What happened?

You had forgotten your phone, but only realised when you were halfway to Happy Trails. Instead of turning back, you decided to keep going anyway. However, it meant that the receptionist gave you a confused look when you arrived.

“You didn’t listen to your voicemail?” Your response was simply to show you didn’t have your phone, and she nodded in understanding. “Unfortunately, this is a wasted journey for you. Yancy isn’t able to see you today.” Your stomach plummeted. What happened? He had been trying so hard to keep out of trouble. He’d be following classes. So what happened?

“Oh, nothing bad!” She popped your worried thoughts like a bubble. “He’s got a bad head cold that knocked him sideways last night. He’s bedridden until he can get over the worst of it. I’m sure he’ll be back on his feet in no time -”

“Ah! Just the person I was hopin’ ta see!” A firm slap to your shoulder had you stagger forward with a wince. The Warden had approached with a grin, handing you an envelope. “Yancy asked to have this passed to ya, so it’s pretty lucky ya swung on by. Feel free to hang ‘round in case ya wanna send anything back. Can't let our good ol' pen-pal system let us down now!” Another quick wave of pain shot through your shoulder as he merrily sauntered off. You weren’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so you sat on one of the waiting chairs and opened the envelope. His familiar scrawl on that cutesy paper made you smile. 

-

_“hey there gorgeous._

_sorry i couldnt get to see you today. i wanted to, but the guards said itd be better to stay in bed. kinda shitty. but theyre gonna pass this on so i hope you get it today._

_its been a slow month. days are getting shorter so it feels like nights last forever. doesnt help that the routine keeps everything the same. its why i looked forward to seeing you today. something to look forward to and a break to the routine. always been a bit of sunshine no matter the weather, you know?_

_i miss you. ill make sure to be better for next month. the moment im better ill write and tell you. no way in hell im missing two months. be sure you dont get sick neither okay?_

_yours,_

_Yancy.”_

-

There was a wistful smile on your face as you finished reading. You could imagine him struggling to get his thoughts out when his head was stuffed with cotton wool. You returned to the desk and asked for a piece of paper. Mindful of Yancy not feeling well, you wrote a simple message:

-

_“Dear Yancy,_

_Get well soon._

_I love you.”_

-

Simple and to the point. Hopefully he would appreciate the sentiment behind the words, you thought as you folded the page and asked for it to be passed to Yancy. You’d make up for this next month.


	12. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you go to visit, Yancy seems a little nervous. Wonder what’s on his mind?

The normal buzz greeted you when you entered the visitation room. Prisoners were chatting with family or friends, talking about Hallowe'en plans, how school and work was going or other little tidbits. Despite the pleasant atmosphere, you noticed slight shuffling in the far corner as you waited to get a final check from the guards before entering the room properly. Yancy sat in his normal spot, but something wasn’t right. He wasn’t seething, nor was he upset. You learned over the months that he expresses himself a lot through body language, and it’s more obvious when he’s nervous or worried. Even from a distance you could see the way he wrung his hands, or brushed his fingers through his hair, or how his leg incessantly bounced at a rapid pace. It wasn't problematic, but enough to have him worry about it, you guessed. When you approached the table, you were quick to ask if something was troubling him after you exchanged greetings (keeping your observations to yourself, of course).

“Shit, that obvious, huh?” Yancy rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. “An’ here was me thinking I could play it cool ‘til I could talk to youse.” That didn’t sound good. _Was_ something bothering him? You reach out to take his free hand, brushing it gently with your thumb.

“Oh! Uh…. No! There ain’t nothing wrong!” Wait. Double negative. Won't work in this situation. Try again. “There’s nothing wrong! I just… just thought this’d be a bit easier, that’s all.” He turned his free hand to lightly squeeze yours. “It’s - well, see the thing is - I got permission for a conjugal visit. It’s for next month’s visitation, though only for an hour. Dunno how I managed to pull that off, really. A-anyway, I was just wondering if youse would be okay with-with that?” Your immediate, simple answer didn’t quite do the trick to relax him, as he swallowed.

“Heh, I’ve been in gangs an’ feuds an’ shit an’ here’s me getting fucking nervous - I mean not just as another visitation. As a… a date. Just us. No guards, no lookers-on, no nothing. Just us. Like a normal couple.” _Oh._ That would explain the nerves. You looked him in the eye, lifted that free hand with both of yours, and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. Until that moment, you would have sworn someone’s face immediately heating up with blush was something that only happened in cartoons. And yet it happened to Yancy, despite the fact you've been somewhat dating for months.

“S-so is that… a yes?” You nodded quickly in response. “Great! I-I, uh… here. I gots the info written on this card here so youse can get here on time. I ain’t sure how all this works so uh… maybe ask before youse leave?” The hand that had been behind his neck pushed the card over to you. Already he was acting like himself again, covering your hands with his and telling you about an apple fight that broke out in the chow hall a few days earlier that gave him a whopping bruise on his right forearm.

It would be strange to consider the next time you meet it would be in a slightly different location, away from everyone else, but that was enough to make it exciting in itself. Maybe you could ask if you could bring in some snacks.

A date… In prison…. A simple idea that made your heart flutter. It would be worth the wait, you were sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go... But it's not being posted today. The final visitation hasn't happened yet! Come back on November 15th!


	13. November 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full year since your first visitation, you find yourself getting ready to meet Yancy in a different place in the prison. One hour. One ‘date’. How would it go?

Even if visiting Happy Trails Penitentiary once a month was a regular event at this point for you, it didn’t dismiss the butterflies that were fluttering in the pit of your stomach as you arrived with a rucksack. This, in a way, was the first ‘date’ with Yancy since you started your romantic relationship. Finding love as part of a volunteer project was not part of the plan, but now you couldn’t see this any other way. The letters that were sent back and forth were kept together in a folder in your room where they would be safe. A year let you see the little things that happened through Yancy’s writing: how it became easier to write letters that spanned several pages, how Yancy’s handwriting grew a little neater as the months passed, how he continued using the notebook paper and stationery you gave him. You were sure he could see the same in you. Maybe he’d notice the way you spoke more about your life (the good and the bad), or how you put care into your letters, even going as far as adding some doodles in the hope it’d make him smile.

You were in love, and there was no denying that.

The receptionist gave a knowing smile as she explained how conjugal visits went while a guard checked the contents of your bag. How obvious were the nerves, despite the fact it was the same thing as usual? There was a small apartment-like setup in a quiet wing of the prison. It consisted of an open space living room-kitchen combo, a bathroom, and a bedroom that would be locked (it was reserved for families that had to travel long distances for conjugal visits). The rules were rattled off: you and your possessions would be searched to ensure nothing suspicious was inside, cleanliness would be crucial, you would receive a half-hour warning, among other things.

“An’ above all, I don’t wanna hear y’all were up to any funny business.” The Warden’s sudden appearance made you jump. “I know you two’re fine, upstanding youths, but if I catch a peep of trouble, there’ll be a firm warnin’ given. I know that’s not gonna be th’ case!” He slapped your shoulder with an amused chuckle, and it took all your might to bottle up a wince. “I wanna wish ya luck. We’ve been running this here volunteer project for over ten years now, and this is only th’ second time a volunteer and prisoner started datin’. I’m happy for the both of ya. You’ve done more good for Yancy than anyone else. C’mon, I’ll bring ya down.”

* * *

As you were led to the conjugal room, Warden Murder-Slaughter began telling you how he noticed Yancy’s improved mood over recent weeks. The greaser had been working on bettering himself and engaging with classes. He had a reason to do these things thanks to you, the Warden surmised. He looked like he was going to say something else, but decided against it. You were suspicious at first, but you quickly realised you were approaching an open door. A voice could be heard from inside giving a warning of some sort, before an aggravated “Youse don’t need to remind me of this for the fifth time!” was snapped in return. 

“Sounds like Yancy made it here first,” the Warden laughed as he pushed the door open. “An’ I’m  _ sure  _ he’s gonna be on his best behaviour. It’s a special day, right?” He smirked at Yancy, who was standing beside a coffee table. The prisoner’s response was a grumble and a hand rubbing the back of his neck. “We’ll leave ya alone. C’mon Smith.” The guard nodded and followed after the Warden, closing the door and leaving you two alone.

Even if Yancy was in his normal prisoner outfit, it looked brighter than before. Was it specially cleaned, or was it a new one just for the occasion? Then again, you had dressed up beyond your normal visitation clothes. Before anything could be said, you put your bag down and charged into his arms for a hug. It was immediately reciprocated as he pulled you close to his chest. It was better than any of the brief hugs you shared in greeting during previous visitation sessions. It was almost like you were home. A strange sentiment to feel, but it was the best comparison you could think of. He smelled like soap, with a faint lingering of smoke; and his embrace was warm.

“It’s good to see youse too.” Yancy eventually broke the silence, reluctantly pulling back just far enough to see your face. “Youse look perfect today. Can’t believe this is actually happening…” A thought that had crossed your mind many times today. It was likely why neither of you wanted to break the hug, but Yancy was the one who made the brave decision to end it so he could lift a small package wrapped haphazardly in toilet paper.

“I, uh, didn’t have no wrapping paper.” You insisted it was fine, and ripped it apart to reveal a grey prison cap. “I’ve been savin’ up money I’ve earned while working the cleaning shifts, and I know it ain’t much but I wanted to show that I do care an’ -” As he rambled, you unfolded the cap and put it on before kissing him on the cheek to cut him off. “O-oh. Looks good on youse. Thought it was better than something like a shirt. Huh? Oh, yeah. We can buy all sorts of little things like this in commissary. But youse gotta save up if youse don’t have a trust fund.” It did explain why he previously resorted to chocolate bars. You made a note to ask about that at reception afterward. For now, you plucked your bag off the ground and offered him a large bottle of soda.

“Fuck yeah, you remembered! Did youse get the chips too?” Your answer was to pull the snack out and playfully shake it. “Hold on, I seen bowls and glasses!”

* * *

Snacks and drinks were shared as you two curled up on the couch and chatted. It was definitely a better setting than the visitation room. Without anyone watching you, both of you could relax and be completely at ease. The only distraction was the half-hour warning, and that’s when you noticed Yancy seemed to close up a little. You playfully poked his side and pointed out that another conjugal visit could be arranged once the staff see today went well, but Yancy gave a quick shake of his head. He bit the inside of his cheek and glanced aside like he was trying to build confidence. Instead of encouraging him to talk, you took one of his hands in yours and squeezed it softly.

“Sorry. I ain't trying to ruin the day. I just… Thought this would be easier than it is.” You were quick to assure him that it was okay, and he should take his time. It was appreciated. Yancy forced himself to take a slow breath before looking at you. 

“I love youse. I have for months. I know that’s a bit stupid since we’ve been sorta dating most of the year, but I means it. And I wanna do what I can to show I’m serious ‘bout this. This ain’t no little fling, or me being nice to not hurt youse’s feelings. I love you, really. So I, well…” Another slow breath was taken to motivate himself. “I wanna apply for parole. You don’t deserve a boyfriend locked up in prison. I wanna be a better person for youse, the man youse  _ should _ be with. It ain’t gonna be easy, an’ it’s gonna take a year or so to get things going but… If youse is okay with waiting, then I’ll do everything I can to prove I can try - try and be a good guy.” You felt your heart stumble over itself in surprise. You had been told a year ago how Yancy was a prisoner that would be happy to rot behind bars. Looking at him now, you couldn’t help but smile and promise you’d help in any way you could. “I just need to knows that you’ll be there. I had nothing worth living for out there before I met you and - and while life is pretty great in here, I wanna see your world.”

You hugged him tight. It was all you could do. His arms were around you in a flash as his breathing turned slightly shaky. No matter what, you’d be there every step of the way. He wouldn’t be alone when parole was granted. You’d be there, and you’d introduce him to your own friends and family. He’d have people who wanted to help him by his side.

“Even if I’ve killed people?” You countered whether he had the urge to kill anyone now. “No! ‘Course not! I’m not some creep who loves that kinda thing!” That was enough for you to support him, a fact that had Yancy pause in realisation.

“I ain’t a nice guy. I get angry pretty easily. I don’t know a lotta stuff, an’ I ain’t good at learning things.” Points, you argued, that weren’t important enough to end a relationship. Yancy was human. No one was perfect. 

“Youse is gonna get some weird looks, dating a guy like me.” You could hear resignation in his voice at that. He was trying to talk himself out of this, not try and scare you off. Reinforcing the hug was your immediate response. No matter what, you’d be there. No one can truly look down on a man who is trying to do better.

“Y’know youse ain’t gonna be able to move out of the state, yeah? Not without a  _ lotta _ paperwork.” At last, you broke into a giggle and insisted moving out of state was less important than living somewhere with Yancy there too. That was enough to help the doubts lift as Yancy laughed. “Yeah… I’d like that. You an’ me… It’d be nice, I bet.”

The last minutes were spent close together, talking about what the parole process was (you had to look it up online) and what would need to be done. It was a promising start to have Yancy feeling more confident. As he joked about how he’d challenge the parole board to a fist fight to prove his worth, you realised that it was something he did want to do. In a way, it was like you gave him the strength to look beyond the prison walls and wonder about the world that had turned its back on him years ago.

But before you could climb off the couch to get ready to leave, Yancy took your hand to keep you sitting. He looked you in the eye with a soft smile spreading on his lips. “Before we go, I, uh… I wanna do something first.” You trusted him, so you nodded to give permission. His free hand rested on your cheek as he leaned close and kissed you. It was gentle and brief, yet there was a trace of ‘thank you’ in the action. “We never properly kissed before now. Got a little carried away with all that chit-chat.” You grinned and returned the gesture. The love you had was mixed with excitement. A step had been made in the relationship, making it more official than before. 

“Love you.”

A year can bring so many things, good and bad. Even when one year ends, the next can bring about its own excitement. It might be a long road ahead, but you were ready to take it on every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! A full year of visitation fics, done and dusted. I'm glad I stuck with it, even if some of them were last minute entries. It was fun, but I'm glad to be finished.
> 
> In a way, it leaves the story open to how the parole process would go, and how the reader might do what they can to support Yancy. A new chapter in the relationship, so to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AO3 exclusive, since the one I wrote around November 2019 was an exclusive stand-alone.


End file.
